Under the Moonlight
by alyssialui
Summary: Luna happens upon a tall stranger under the pale moonlight. Luna/Sanguini.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Luna happens upon a tall stranger under the pale moonlight. Luna/Sanguini. Have you guys ever read this pairing? Me neither. I was struck with an odd inspiration and plot bunny at 1:30 in the morning._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Herbology Assignment #6 - Write about a Vampire_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Wood Nymphs – Write about seduction._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Luna walked into the small group of trees near to her home. It was dark but this was the perfect time to get those glowing mushrooms she had heard so much about. She had wanted to study them, learn their properties and see if anything useful would come of them.

She walked bravely through the forest, her tiny woven basket on her arm and hummed a line of a forgotten song to keep her company. She should have probably asked someone to follow her, her father would definitely have liked to come along, but Luna felt like she should go alone tonight.

She didn't know long she had walked but judging by the position of the half moon, it had been at least an hour. She had lost sight of her home a few moments back and wondered if she would be able to find her way after collecting the mushrooms. But she wasn't too worried. She was a witch and knew that magic could always get her out of any problem.

There was the snapping of a branch up ahead and Luna slowly drew her wand from behind her ear. She didn't exactly know what lurked within this forest but you could never be too careful. She squinted her eyes to hopefully make out the source of the sound in the pale moonlight. Up ahead, she saw the silhouette of what appeared to be a man, a very tall, wiry man.

"Hello?" Luna said hesitantly as she walked a few steps forward.

The man shifted from the shadows and into the open, causing Luna to freeze in her movements. She had read about them before, her father had even ran an article in the Quibbler after sitting down with one over scones, but this was her first time meeting one.

His skin was pale, almost sickly, as the moonlight reflected off it. He was definitely tall and willowy, as if a strong breeze could blow him over at any minute. There were dark circles under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in years. But his telltale sign were the tip of his canines which protruded a bit from his closed mouth. Luna was face to face with a vampire who was regarding her with a look of curiosity. She took a few cautious steps back. She wasn't sure if she could take on one on her own. She heard they were also fast and very strong despite their appearances.

"Do not be alarmed, girl. I am not going to hurt you," he said to her, a strange, foreign accent heavy on his voice.

"How do I know that?" Luna asked.

He chuckled, the sound smooth and tempting to her female ears, "You'll just have to trust me."

Despite her trepidation, she found herself walking towards him. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I have had many names, but currently I am known by Sanguini," he said, stepping closer towards her as well. "What is yours, my dear?"

"Luna," she said softly.

"Ah the moon," he said as he looked up to the sky. "My true friend."

She blushed a bit before she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing through. I move around a lot, never staying in the same place for too long," he said.

"Oh," Luna said softly. She wasn't sure why she felt disappointed upon hearing that.

He stepped towards her and now he was just a few feet away, "Why were you wandering the forest alone?"

Luna almost couldn't remember. His presence before her was intoxicating and she found herself wanting to reach out and touch him. That's when she saw the basket on her arm. "I came out here looking for glowing mushrooms."

"Ah the _Omphalotus olearius_. I have seen a few of those. Very interesting but also very poisonous," he said, his face inching closer to her.

Luna's breath hitched in her throat. Her eyes locked onto his and she felt herself drowning in them. They were so interesting, the irises red and the pupils narrowed to slits thinner than she had ever seen.

"You're very beautiful, Luna," he said softly, his hand reaching out to grasp hers. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

She shook her head, finding herself unable to speak. Her thoughts were focused on the coldness of his hand in hers.

"They should. People never take the time to appreciate the beauty of the moon," he said leaning closer.

Luna's eyes fluttered closed on her own accord, her lips pouting out in anticipation.

Their lips were only centimetres apart before she felt him shift to go a bit lower, his knees slightly bending. Somewhere in her mind, a tiny voice screamed that something was wrong, that she should run while she still could, but it was drowned out by a strong desire to remain right where she was.

His open mouth was poised and his canines extended. He was this close, about to latch onto her neck and Luna would have let him.

But then he suddenly pulled back, jumping as far from her as possible. "I... can't... do this," he said through gritted teeth.

Luna blinked, her mind becoming a bit clearer, "What?"

"I can't do this to someone like you, Luna. I'm not sure what it is, I've only known you for only a few minutes, but I can't bite you," he said.

She was about to be bitten. She stepped back from him. She was so stupid.

He was mumbling to himself, pacing the forest floor. She could only make a few words. _Never happened before... what could this mean..._ Then he spun on her suddenly, "Luna, please forgive me. Get out of here now, quickly."

The pressing need to run was never more prevalent. She gave him one last look before she sprinted away. He called out to her, "Goodbye, my moon."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Luna and Sanguini meet again. I never intended to continue this. It was only supposed to be Sanguini using his vampire powers on an unsuspecting Luna. But now, I got inspired by another set of competitions. I tried to avoid the Twilight feel about this, so some feedback would be appreciated._

_Thank you, **Dragon MoonX** for helping me brainstorm, beta-ing and proof-reading this._

_Submission for:_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Endymion – Write about Vampires._

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Arithmancy Assignment #8 - Write about a strange pairing - Luna/Sanguini_

_****Heroes' Hunt (Competition): ****"Wisdom consists of the anticipation of consequences" - Norman Cousins_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

The moon hangs lazily amidst the twinkling light of the stars in the night sky, though its glow barely penetrates the dense fog trapped between the trees of the forest below. However, the lack of adequate light does not affect him. This was a place he had frequented before. This forest, shrouded in mist and as cold as the frozen hand of death, was his home, for he was a being of the night. He had long ago learned how to hunt without the moon and the stars.

He bounds through the mist, nimbly avoiding any exposed roots or downed trees as he searches for his next meal. It is difficult to hunt alone and his nerves feel slightly on edge after not having fed in days, his senses of smell and hearing even more keen to his surroundings.

Then he catches something on the slight current moving through the forest. It is a new smell yet still familiar. It takes him just a moment to place it, but he does. It is her, his Moon.

The smell is getting stronger, accompanied by light footsteps crunching fallen leaves and a slow, steady heartbeat. He should leave before she sees him. He is much faster than him, more knowledgeable of the forest. It would be easy to escape, to lose her in this darkened maze of unending trees and shadows. But he is still, too captivated by her alluring scent to move. He doesn't really want to leave. He wants to see her one more time.

Suddenly, she materializes out of the fog, her golden hair catching the pale light of the moon and her long draping robes billowing around her smooth legs in the slight wind. She is neither surprised nor confused by his presence as she stands across from him, her blue eyes locking with his dark ones.

"You have aged, my Moon," he says, taking in the changes between the woman before him and his angel from a time long gone. Her body has grown and become more sturdy and supple, her hair has grown to pass her lower back and her eyes seemed older and wiser. She was no longer a young girl.

"I have been looking for you," she says, the words coming out like a bird's sweet song.

"You shouldn't have been," he says. He remembers the last time they met in another forest years ago and the strange feelings that came over him. Never before had he felt so conflicted to feed on an unsuspecting victim, but this girl was different. Her innocence was almost palpable, her trust deep enough to draw water, and he couldn't do it.

"I told myself that as well," she says. "Countless nights, I asked myself why I was still thinking of that night. I was under your spell and I didn't even realize until it was almost too late. If you hadn't stopped, I would have let myself be bitten."

"But you did stop and you let me go, and I couldn't understand why you would do something like that. I was just a girl like any other, but you didn't see that. You saw me differently."

"I started to research everything I could about you, anything I could get my hands on, so I could learn more about you. Everything made you out to be a monster and a demon, but I saw something else. I saw someone who was alone and abandoned. I saw someone who was scared to get close to anyone for they would eventually leave. I saw differently, just like you did. I saw someone like me."

She takes a deep breath before she says, "I want you to change me."

"Are you mad?" he says, leaning away from her in shock. Of all the conclusions she could have drawn, off all the solutions, this was the one she had chosen?

"Leave now, Moon. It would be wise to do so," he says as he turns his back towards her and begins to walk away. It is better this way for both of them. No matter what she thought, how she seemed to justify this, he knew what he truly was - a monster, an outcast, and he would not make her like him.

"Wisdom consists of the anticipation of consequences," she calls out to him, halting his steps. "I know all this entails. I know of all the pains. I know of all the cravings. I know of all the loss. But I also know that without you, I'm already going through all that," she says as she narrows the distance between them and wraps her arms around him. "I want to be with you. This way I'll be with you forever. This way you won't be alone."

To not be alone? He turns to meet her eyes. There is no doubt, no question, no confusion. There is conviction and understanding.

"There will be no going back," he murmurs as he wraps his arms around her. "Are you sure about this?"

She tips her head up and says, "I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life," before placing her lips against his.

Her lovely smell invades his nostrils and he reminds himself not to get carried away as his canines grow. There will be time to hunt afterwards, together with his Moon.


End file.
